


Shy catboy cuddles

by Trickzill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, comfy vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickzill/pseuds/Trickzill
Summary: Aone never knew how to approach Karasuno’s loud Middle Blocker, but when he finally did, it turned out big hugs from behind is what makes him blush and quiet.Art done for HQ Catboy Week
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou
Kudos: 7
Collections: Haikyuu!! Catboy Week





	Shy catboy cuddles

Aone and Hinata being very shy, but also cuddly and adorable. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my art and talk to me about Aone and other stuff at Instagram and [ Twitter](%E2%80%9D)


End file.
